Demasiado Tarde
by Kuki-Chan
Summary: Cayeron en su trampa, y todos los creyeron muertos. Solo que ellos regresarán para vengarse de aquellos que los habían traicionado.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenece a: Koshimoto Masashi y esta historia nos pertenece tanto a mi como a mi hermana.**_

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

_**Sumary**__: Cayeron en su trampa, y todos los creyeron muertos. Solo que ellos regresarán para vengarse de aquellos que los habían traicionado. _

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

-Dejen reviews – hablando

_Dejen reviews – recuerdos_

"_Dejen reviews" – pensando_

"_**Dejen reviews" – conciencia**_

**Demasiado Tarde**

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

**Por: kuki-chan**** & Maga**

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

_*** Historia inspirada por la imagen de mi profile.**_

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

Los rayos del sol directamente hacia sus ojos, pero decidió ignorarlos y esconderse entre el cabello alborotado de su novia. No quería levantarse de la cama, a pesar que tenía que ir a trabajar. Y sus vacaciones ya hubiesen terminado.

Lo pensó por breves momentos y decidió que faltaría ese día para quedarse a descansar y no tener que ver la cara del ¿*§*! De Danzou.

Shikamaru Nara, uno de los jounin más importantes de Konoha, preferiría haraganear en su cuarto, en vez de salir y afrontar toda la porquería en que se había convertido Konoha en estos últimos tres años. Es más de una oportunidad estuvo a punto de abandonar la aldea junto a su prometida e irse a vivir a Suna. Él y Temari estaban comprometidos desde hace dos mese, pero a causa, de ciertas dificultades, aún no se decidían donde se celebraría la boda. Gaara no quería ir a konoha, y tampoco quería que Danzou esté presente en su aldea. Él Kazekage y Danzou no se llevaba muy bien que digamos.

Ese era uno de los motivos por el cual, después de tranquilizarse, Shikamaru sabía que no podía abandonar todo o que tenía en sus aldea. Él tenía que quedarse y hacerle frente a toda esa porquería. Eso seguro era lo que ELLOS hubieran hecho. Salir adelante y no dejarse derrotar.

El Nara miró ociosamente el techo de su cuarto, mientras Temari se acurrucaba a su lado. La beso distraídamente en la frente recordando a su pesar, los hechos ocurridos en aquel tiempo. El Sexto Hokage, junto a sus sequito fue llevado hacia una trampa, ocasionando la muerte de estos, y la sublevación de Danzou para obtener el control de konoha como Hokage.

Shikamaru recordó como la mayoría de ninjas no lo aceptaban como tal, pero a base de chantajes, robos, estafas y sobre todo miedo, logró de a poco tener el control de todo dentro de Konoha. Y lo peor de todo, era muy difícil de hacer algo sin que ningún inocente se vea involucrado.

Él y sus amigos no entendían como había ocurrido esto. En algunas ocasiones se sentían derrotados. Frunció el ceño, al recordar todas las veces en que intentaron sacarlo del poder, pero siempre pasaba algo y el desgraciado de Danzou se salía con las suyas, quedando ellos en nada. Shikamaru entendía perfectamente que debían tener cuidado. Aún no sabía cuanto tiempo tendría hasta que Danzou e canse de todos ellos y los ataque directamente sin compasión y con la guardia baja.

Era extraño, pero Shikamaru y los demás sabían que a pesar que la mayoría de veces todos ellos eran los principales sospechosos de querer botarlo de Konoha, Dazou los dejaba salir sin ninguna represalia; y solo les decía "_Ya dejen de jugar al ninja, y actúen como tales"_. Se largaba y los miraba a todos con superioridad, cosa que los irritaba. A Dazou no le convenía en absoluto enfrentarse con los herederos de los clanes ,ás importante s de konoha… meterse con ellos sería como enfrentarse con la mitad de la aldea. Esa era la razón más importante por la que muchas veces se controlaba.

Sin embargo…la última vez castigado de manera muy severa a Sai. Ino lloró por más de una semana, no quería ver a su prometido lastimado. Todos estuvieron temerosos por la vida de su amigo, pero cuando ya habían comenzado un plan para rescatarlo, Danzou lo dejo ir, así anda más. Sin decir anda y sonriendo de manera arrogante.

Quizás… tal vez no debería perder su tiempo en ese momento. Debería buscar a Neji y Sai, para seguir planeando su próximo movimiento. Total, de todos modos Shikamaru faltaría, y podrían después de tantos tropiezos, terminar con todo. Solo les faltaba unos retoques y acabarían al fin. Al fin podrían vengarse del asesino de sus amigos. Al fin… después de tantos años.

-¿Shikamaru?-la suave voz de Temari lo trajo a la realidad

-Duérmete, no pasa nada-declaró este

-No quieres que charlemos-Temari se arrimo más a su novio, y acarició su ceño, que sin saber cuando apareció, estaba fruncido

-Estoy bien

-¿Seguro?

Shikamaru relajó el ceño. Y le sonrió, le acarició el rostro y sin freno la besó. Beso que fue intensificándose conforme avanzaban los minutos. Shikamaru se aferró más a su novia, pensando que esa mañana prometía ser interesante. Ya luego hablaría con sus amigos. Primero lo primero.

Pero, como no todo es felicidad en este mundo, cuando la situación se tornaba cada vez más exitante, una gran estruendo, seguido de un leve temblor los dejó congelado sobre la cama.

Se miraron confundidos _¿qué mierda pasaba?._ Shikamaru lo pensó mientras se paraba en su cama, pero no pudo hacer mucho, un segundo estruendo mucho más fuerte lo tumbo de su cama al piso, mientras el piso tambaleaba bajo sus pies. Ambos se vistieron rápidamente, Shikamaru algo molesto por la interrupción. Definitivamente sus vacaciones ya estaban terminadas.

Bajaron, encontrándose con los padres de Shikamaru. Todos se miraron preocupados.

-amor. Ve con mamá a buscar a kurenai y junto a ellas, ayuden con la evacuación de los civiles-Temari lo vió como si estuviera loco.

-No-le espetó ella-voy contigo a averiguar lo que sucede. No pienso dejarte ir solo-Shikamaru se negó rotundamente, no iba a permitir que Temari se enfrente a algo que aún era desconocido incluso para él.

-No seas terca-dijo acercándose a su novia- vete con mamá

-Te he dicho que no-le dijo decidida

El Nara frunció el ceño, tenía que convencerla para que no lo acompañara. Se miraron el uno al otro de manera desafiante, hasta que la Sra. Nara intervino.

-Cielo, vámonos-le dijo a Temari-ya luego te vengas de él.

Shikamaru miró con reproche a su madre. Temari lo pensó brevemente y asintió con la cabeza. Le dio un suave beso a Shikamaru y le susurró – "Luego me las pagas" –y sin darle tiempo a reclamar se fue junto a la Sra. Nara. Shika se quedó pasmado, mirando el lugar donde segundos anteriores se encontraban ambas mujeres con anterioridad.

Su padre se acercó a él, le puso una mano en el hombro y sacudió la cabeza de manera negativa, peor luego agregó.

-Iré a la torre del Hokage. A ver que pasa por ahí

-Esta bien-le respondió-yo iré a ver lo que sucede

-Ten cuidado

Ambos hombres se despidieron y partieron. Conforme avanzaba, Shikamaru pensaba que podría estar sucediendo. Sería problemático que alguien los atacara. En el camino se encontró con sus amigos que también se dirigían hacia la parte norte de la aldea, lugar donde provenía todo el alboroto. Sai, junto a Ino, chouji, Kiba con Akamaru, Shino y Hinata. Les saludaron y les pregunto si alguno sabia algo o no, pero todos negaron, mostrándose alarmados, cuando un tercer estruendo mucho más poderoso que los anteriores se dejó escuchar por toda la aldea. Un fuerte terremoto le siguió a este. A lo lejos, todos pudieron ver como una enorme nube de polvo se extendía en todas direcciones, sin control alguno. Todos se tiraron al piso, quedándose ahí, hasta que todo el polvo fue desapareciendo.

-wow…¿Qué será todo esto?-se preguntó Kiba mientras se sacudía la ropa

-Debemos tener cuidado al llegar, podría ser una trampa-dijo Shino

-Estaremos alertas-declaró Shikamaru

-Oye Shika-preguntó Ino de pronto-¿Dónde está Temari?

-La mandé a cuidar de los civiles-

-¿Por qué?-preguntó esta

-Porque quise- le espetó Shikamaru

-¿y te hizo caso?-le preguntó Ino algo alucinada. Conocía a Temari lo suficiente como para pensar que ella hacia lo que mejor le parecía

Pero el Nara no contestó, no les iba a contar a sus amigos que su novia se vengaría luego de él, por darle aquella orden. No quería darles a entender que a veces Temari lo dominaba un poco,…y es que ella sabía como hacerlo caer.

Avanzaron, hasta llegar al final del bosque. Varios Ambus-Raiz ya se encontraban en el lugar. Shikamaru les frunció el ceño, pero decidió ignorarlos. Se aproximó a Neji, Ten Ten y Rock Lee (que ya se encontraban ahí) y les preguntó si podían contarles cualquier cosa referente a lo que acontecía.

-Son tres-ls explicó Neji. Tenía el Byakugan activado, mientras miraba la enorme nube de polvo que aún no se disipaba por completo –una mujer y dos hombres. Son los responsables del nuevo panorama.

Todos miraron asombrados el paisaje que se extendía frente a ellos; comprendiendo las palabras de Neji: el risco que bordeaba esa parte del bosque, había sido prácticamente partido en dos. Ahora entendían el porque de los temblores.

-al fin, tendremos algo de emoción-exclamó Kiba sacándose conejos, mientras Akamaru ladraba de manera positiva-Hace mucho que no tengo nada de acción

-El último año ha sido muy aburrido-dijo Ten Ten con un suspiro

-No solo para ti-dijo Ino algo irritada-lo único que hago es atender mi florería. No entiendo porque no nos dan misiones

-Exacto-dijo Chouji-es muy raro que precisamente a nosotros nueve nos den misiones de rango C, y eso que somos los mejores.

Vamos Chouji-dijo el Nara-ya sabes el porque. Nos quiere tener bien vigilados. Él sabe que no le conviene tenernos como enemigos. Sería como enfrentarse a Konoha, Aún no nos puede hacer nada, pero estoy seguro que ante cualquier descuido buscará la manera de deshacerse de nosotros. Su plan es muy simple: Hacerse de la vista gorda hasta que pueda atraparnos de alguna manera - Un feo silencio siguió a las palabras dichas por le Nara

-No importa eso-declaró Lee a toda voz- nuestra llama de la juventud siempre estará encendida, siempre arderá con el fuego de nuestros corazones.

Varias gotitas aparecieron detrás de los muchachos, pero de igual manera le sonrieron. Era verdad, jamás se rendirían. Volvió a mirar hacia adelante. El polvo comenzaba a desaparecer, podía ver tres siluetas caminar tranquilamente en dirección a ellos.

-diablos-exclamó Sai de reprente-¡son ellos!

-Imposible-dijo Neji con voz imperturbable

-Oh por Kami –Hinata se llevó las manos a la boca, y varias lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos color perla

-¿Qué pasa?-quiso saber Kiba al mirar a su amiga en ese estado

-son ellos. Han regresado-siguió Sai con satisfacción

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-preguntó Ino algo molesta

-Pero…si ellos están…-Shino habló

-Ya ven-Sai continuó con sus parloteo-yo sabía que seguían vivos, ellos no podían estar muertos-miró a sus amigos con sus estúpida sonrisa –SON ELLOS

El heredero del Clan Nara, solo los escuchaba a medias. Ahora que todo el polvo había desaparecido, se podía ver con claridad. Entendía todas las exclamaciones de sorpresa de todos sus compañeros. Todos sabían de quienes se trataban: Ellos eran sus amigos…pero, algo andaba mal con ellos. Todos vestían largas túnicas de color negro con dibujos de nubes rojas: las antiguas túnicas de los Akatsuki.

Decidido, caminó varios pasos delante, tenía que hablarles primero, saber que sucedía. Aprovecharía, que los Ambus-Raíz, seguían parados en sus lugares sin hacer nada. Neji intentó seguirle junto con los demás. Shikamaru los miró fijamente

-Iré yo primero-les informó

-No- Hinata habló con voz energía-necesito saber si en verdad es él

-Tonterías-dijo Sai algo impaciente

-Basta Sai-le dijo Ino- yo también necesito saber que son de verdad

-No sabemos que pasará-dijo Shikamaru a sus amigos y colegas-estén atentos ¿ok?-todos asintieron, no les llevó mucho tiempo, el llegar cerca de ellos y encararse con sus viejos camaradas

No fue difícil de reconocerlos: La larga cabellera rosada de Sakura; el Sharingan en los ojos de Sasuke, y aquellas marcas en el rostro de Naruto. El Hokage, y sus acompañantes de aquel fatídico día. Estaban vivos…, y parecía querer matarlos. HARUNO SAKURA, UCHIHA SASUKE Y UZUMAKI NARUTO. Él equipo 7 parecía resurgir desde el mismo infierno.

-Es bueno verlos a todos de nuevo, chicos-la frialdad con la que Naruto les habló, el silencio de Sasuke y Sakura, transformó al ambiente súbitamente, todo alrededor parecía querer estallar. Shikamaru no pudo evitar preguntarse el porque de la actitud de los tres. Porque tardaron dos años en regresar…y lo más importante porque tenían esas expresiones de odio marcado en sus rostros. La verdad, es que no sabía muy bien como afrontar esta situación, pero, incluso antes de tomas una decisión. Sai se le adelantó, con su usual sonrisa estúpida en el rostro se les acercó, sin temor ni nada por el estilo y los saludó con mucha tranquilidad

-Saben-les dijo-ya estaba empezando a creer sus muertes-les sonrió de manera afectuosa-por suerte ya aparecieron y…

-Naruto-Shikamaru lo interrumpió abruptamente-¿Qué sucedió?, por favor explícanos

Este le devolvió una pétrea mirada-Tu lo sabes Shikamaru, intentaron matarnos y fallaron-la voz de Naruto fue tan fría que asustó al Nara. Su amigo en definitiva ya no era el mismo.

-¿Y ahora qué?-le espetó-por qué tuvieron que armas tanto escándalo

-solo queríamos llamar un poco la atención-Sakura fue la que habló, mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-No tiene sentido-dijo Neji-tu sabes que lo mejor era que nos pusiéramos primero en contacto, antes de armar tanto escándalo. Eres el Sétimo Hokage ¿verdad?, hubieses pensado es algo

-Todo hubiese sido inútil-dijo este

-Pero…Naruto-kun– Hinata le habló a Naruto mirándolo directamente a los ojos-todos nuestros planes…

-Lo siento, Hinata-chan-Naruto no pudo evitar mostrar su dolor en los ojos-pero ya es demasiado tarde

-¿Por qué?-Hinata no quiso darse por vencida-Te Amo, en este tiempo no he podido olvidarte. No sabes lo que pasé cuando pensé que habías muerto-lo dijo con voz entrecortada. Las lágrimas amenazaban con formarse en sus ojos color perla-y ahora que te tengo de nuevo, no te dejaré ir. Me entiendes, Naruto-kun

Naruto le devolvió la mirada pero no contestó. En vez de eso Sakura intervino

-Hinata, no creas que él no te ama…pero ahora es imposible. Creo que nunca podría ser.

-No interfieras en esto- Ino se metió algo cabreada por el comportamiento de sus amigos-Naruto y Hinata pueden continuar con sus planes de casamiento

-Cierto-dijo Kiba-Hinata tardó demasiado en recuperarse-Naruto, deben darse una oportunidad

-Es verdad-Lee también se metió- un gran amor como el vuestro no debe acabar

-Imposible-Sasuke habló por primera vez haciendo callar a todos-es mejor que Hinata se olvide de Naruto

-Sasuke basta-Naruto miró a todos con cólera sus ojos se pusieron repentinamente de color rojo-Hinata no puedo

-¿Por qué?-le gritó esta-¡¿Por qué?

-Porque…porque he venido a destruir Konoha

Shikamaru había permanecido en silenció durante toda la conversación entre sus amigos. Pero las últimas palabras dichas por Naruto lo despertaron de su letargo. ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Qué locuras dices?-le espetó Neji

-Konoha debe ser destruida-dijo Naruto con voz sombría

-Sin importar quienes se pongan en nuestro camino-dijo Sasuke sin mostrar alguna emoción en el rostro

-Ya esta todo decidido-agregó Sakura sería

-Todos deben morir-los tres hablaron al mismo tiempo con la misma determinación y furia reflejados en sus ojos.

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

_**Holas chicos!, ¿Qué les pareció?...**_

_**Esperaré todos sus reviews, para ver si quieren o no continuación…**_

_**Bye,**_

_**Kuki-chan & Maga**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenece a: Koshimoto Masashi y esta historia nos pertenece tanto a mi como a mi hermana.**_

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

_**Sumary**__: Cayeron en su trampa, y todos los creyeron muertos. Solo que ellos regresarán para vengarse de aquellos que los habían traicionado. _

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

-Dejen reviews – hablando

_Dejen reviews – recuerdos_

"_Dejen reviews" – pensando_

"_**Dejen reviews" – conciencia**_

**Demasiado Tarde **

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

**Por: kuki-chan & Maga**

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

_*** Historia inspirada por la imagen de mi profile.**_

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

**Capitulo 2**

En ningún momento, Hinata dejo de mirar a Naruto mientras decía aquellas crueles palabras. La angustia oprimió su corazón al percatarse que sus ilusiones volvían a quedar en pedazos. Como era posible que su amado Naruto pudiese siquiera decir todo eso, si siempre el se preocupo por el bienestar de la aldea y su gente. Tenia que hacerlo entrar en razón o todo podría terminar de peor manera .Trato de volver a hablarle nuevamente pero un ataque eléctrico de parte de los anbus raíz, los ataco a todos ellos, haciendo que se separe de Naruto al esquivar su ataque.

-¿Qué carajos hacen?- les grito Shikamaru

-Solo nos deshacemos de la basura- le contesto uno de ellos.

-Nosotros somos ninjas de Konoha – exclamo Kiba- no pueden atacarnos

-Acaso quieren pelearse con nosotros- les grito Lee enfurecido- todos pertenecemos a la misma aldea. Se supone que somos camaradas

- No son más que basura podrida-dijo uno de ellos

- Solo vamos a acelerar el plan de Danzoo-sama, y nos desharemos de todos ustedes-les explico otro anbu – solo tendremos que decir que se unieron a sus viejos camaradas y que también querían destruir Konoha.

-Malditos ¡!

-No lo permitiremos…

Todo ocurrió rápidamente, mientras Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura observaban con expresión aburrida. Luego de un confuso movimiento de shuriken, kunais y demás armas, Shikamaru logro atrapar a cada miembro del grupo de los anbu raíz que seguía consiente luego de pelear con el resto de sus compañeros y con su técnica de sombra termino el trabajo estrangulándolos hasta desmayarlos.

-Muy bien, ahora que no hay estorbos continuemos en donde nos quedamos-dijo Shikamaru tranquilamente.

-Naruto-kun por favor- Hinata no se iba a dar por vencida- ¡no hagas esto! ¡No me hagas esto! Vuelve a mí. Vuelve al camino recto. Ese no es tu camino ninja.

-¡JA! – Dijo Naruto luego de un breve silencio- a mí ya no me interesa toda esa porquería y mucho menos esta estúpida aldea. TODOS ME TRAICIONARON.

Todos se mostraron demasiado sorprendidos, como para hablar o decir algo. Definitivamente algo faltaba en todo esta historia…..pero rayos nadie decía nada de nada… muy bien era momento de buscar respuestas.

-¿Como nos puedes decir eso?- exploto Neji cabreado- nadie aquí te a traicionado

-MENTIRA TODO ES UNA MENTIRA- los ojos de Naruto mostraron más ferocidad que antes- DEBO DE DESTRUIR TODO.

-No tienes porque destruir Konoha- casi suplico Shikamaru-tu eres Hokage de Konoha, solo hay que sacar a Danzoo del poder y arrestarlo. Ustedes no son así, ustedes son personas amables, no despiadadas. Chicos por favor no vayan a cometer alguna tontería.

-Cállate Shikamaru no eres mas un impertinente- le dijo Naruto- ¡tu no sabes lo que nos paso!,¡ no lo sabes!

-Por favor entonces explícanos vamos Naruto ¡EXPLICAMELO CARAJO!

-Estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí Naruto- dijo Sasuke de pronto- hay que movernos

-Lose

-No, ustedes no irán a ningún lado – dijo Shikamaru cabreado- no voy a permitir que se vayan sin que nos den una explicación primero.

-Shikamaru no estorbes-le dijo Sasuke-esto es asunto nuestro. Ustedes deben hacerse a un lado

-Así es – intervino Sakura- no queremos lastimarlos en memoria a los viejos recuerdos que tenemos

-Sakura no puedes decirnos esto así como así- dijo Ino- no podemos dejar que ataquen la aldea

-No puedo permitirles avanzar si ese es su plan- les dijo el Nara

- Muchachos… ¡esperen!, no pensaran atacarlos ¿verdad? –Sai les pregunto sorprendido a sus demás compañeros

-Es que no te das cuenta – le dijo Kiba- quieren destruir nuestra aldea

-Pero…. Debe de ser por alguna razón- les dijo Sai a todos- ellos no harían nada en vano

-Dios, pero que excusa pueden tener para querer hacer desaparecer Konoha

-Yo…-bueno que razón podrían tener…. no lo sabía y por esa razón permaneció callado

-No necesitamos dar más explicaciones-dijo Sakura

-Todo esto es ridículo- dijo Sasuke- Naruto… comencemos de una vez

-KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU – tres clones de Naruto aparecieron preparados para luchar- ellos se encargaran de la situación. Larguémonos de aquí. Sakura por favor….

-Ok déjamelo a mi

Tomados por sorpresa, solo tuvieron chance de escapar del gran puñetazo al piso que Sakura provoco destruyendo esa parte del bosque al destruir varios de los enormes arboles bloqueándoles el camino, y, ocasionando que en medio del tumulto los tres escaparan.

-Diablos –pensó Shikamaru- de verdad quieren hacernos a un lado

Pero no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados….él tenía que hacer algo. Comenzó el camino de retorno a la aldea… pero fueron interrumpidos por los clones dejados por Naruto, que usando un jutsu de tierra, fueron sepultados bajo tierra sin poder moverse, dejando solo sus cabezas expuestas.

-Quédense aquí como niños buenos- les dijo uno de los clones- y dejen de meterse donde no los llaman

-Exacto, esta es mi batalla no la ustedes- dijo otro de los clones y desaparecieron

-No… yo también quiero ir- dijo Sai tratando de zafarse.

-Tenemos que detenerlos- dijo Shikamaru- Shino usa a tus insectos para que te ayuden a salir

-Estoy en eso…

Luego de varios minutos de infructuoso trabajo, pudieron escapar y de inmediato todos corrieron con dirección a la aldea lo más rápido que se podía. Tenían que detenerlos. Si ellos cometían semejante acción, serian considerados asesinos y sus nombres entrarían al libro S.

Sin embargo… algo parecía fuera de lugar para considerarse un ataque. No había señales de destrucción ni nada por el estilo. La aldea seguía intacta sin ningún rasguño. Demasiado raro, tal vez podría tratarse de una trampa, y con mucho cuidado continuaron con su camino…y por suerte fueron precavidos… Cientos de papeles bombas y pergaminos con invocaciones de armas ninjas fueron dejados por toda la aldea, haciendo difícil su avance. Hinata y Neji usando su byakugan lograron localizar cada trampa y esquivar la mayoría de ellos…pero la situación no iba a ser tan fácil.

En realidad, nunca pensaron que pelearían contra ellos. Hinata ni en sus peores pesadillas se imagino que tendría que luchar contra Naruto…pero ahí estaba…lleno de maldad pura y con una mirada asesina en su rostro… extrañamente su cabello y las uñas de sus manos y pies habían crecido y una energía de color rojizo emanaba de su cuerpo. Unas raras líneas comenzaron a salir en todo su torso desnudo uniéndose con el sello de su estomago…con esta imagen y sus ojos completamente rojos producían la visión misma de un demonio.

Todos ahogaron un grito al verlo, ¿Qué iba a pasar?...¿acaso su antiguo camarada los iba atacar?...ninguno espero el ataque…un ataque rápido y directo que los dejo tumbados en el piso…dejando fuera de combate de solo un golpe a Ino, a Tenten, a Lee, a Kiba con akamaru y a Chouji…y gravemente lesionado a Shino, a Shikamaru, a Neji y a Hinata. Y cuando pensaron que toda se calmaría un nuevo ataque lanzado por parte de Naruto los hizo volar a todos y este desapareció. Aun sin poder creérselo, que se tratara de un solo clon siniestro, se levantaron y luego de ayudar a los heridos continuaron su camino hacia la torre del Hokage. Aun no habían perdido la batalla….Aun no se iban a dar por vencidos…sus amigos… regresarían… y todo seria como antes.

Pero estaban equivocados…

Muy equivocados…

Y lo peor…

Ellos no pudieron hacer prácticamente nada….

.

.

¡BOOM!

La torre del Hokage cayo toda destruida. Hinata y los demás observaban como Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura, salían de entre los escombros, cargando cada uno, un cuerpo. Caminaron hasta colocarse frente a ellos y lanzaron los cuerpos sin vida de Danzoo y los dos viejos consejeros al piso. Los tres sonreían, a pesar que todos los demás mostraban espanto en sus rostros. No lo podían creer. Los tres eran unos verdaderos asesinos…unos asesinos…

Pero pensando en todo esto Hinata aun no podía permitirse volver a perderlo.

Naruto levanto la mirada mientras se limpiaba un poco del polvo de su túnica

-¿Y ahora?... ¿Que planean hacer?

CONTINUARÁ…

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

_**Holas chicos!, ¿Qué les pareció?... aceptamos lo que desean decirnos…**_

_**Bye,**_

_**Kuki-chan & Maga**_


End file.
